Out of Sight, Not Out of Mind
by outsid3r
Summary: Waking up without her girlfriend next to her isn't something Emily particularly enjoys. But on one day in particular, Emily's sexual drive makes it nearly impossible to endure. A one-shot, part of the Better With You/Be Your Everything series. Rated M because it's covered in smut.


**A/N – Well hello, hello! So last month I received a one-shot request from a reviewer on my fic '** _ **Be Your Everything'.**_ **And I mean, who am I to turn down a request from a reader? Especially because you lovely people are what keep me going with my writing (: So, big shoutout to user** _ **scarredlove**_ **for their one-shot request. I hope you like it and that I do your idea justice. And to users** _ **dahliadaria/Pandakiss**_ **who requested a part two from the one-shot** _ **'The After-Prom'**_ **in the form of Emily's reciprocation, well… I think you're gonna like this (; Rated M, of course, because yet again this is going to be strap-on smut. Enjoy, readers (:**

* * *

 _Clothing was strewn over the bedroom, with no regard to the mess left behind. A once well-kept bed went unkempt from the two bodies immersed in it. Skin met skin as her lips pressed against the side of her girlfriend's neck. She could feel the hitching of breath in response to her touch, and it only made her want more. The release was inevitable; the build up even more agonizing. And her hunger and overwhelming desire for the girl beneath her? Empyreal._

 _She knew she wouldn't last long, her body leaning forward to press their foreheads together as she slid her palm up her girlfriend's smooth skin. There was a thin layer of moisture beneath her fingertips that drove her wild, their sweaty bodies pressed together with no interference. The surface shifted from soft to firm as every shallow breath was taken, and she could feel the girl's abs twitching underneath her touch. It wasn't until that hand made its descent that an uncontrollable moan rang through her ears, fuelling her desire further._

 _Fingers became lost in her silky locks of hair, and the gentle tug of her partner's grip instantly caused the throbbing in her lower body to increase tenfold. Unable to hold back any longer, her hand dipped into the folds of her lover's wet cave, her fingers quickly becoming coated with the sweetest of liquids. She felt her own body react to it and her now drenched core couldn't help but grind into her partner's thigh, desperately searching for its own release._

" _Oh…" she heard her girlfriend lightly moan out from beneath her as she stroked her fingers around the girl's entrance in a painfully slow manner. "Oh, god."_

 _The grip her lover had on her hair only increased as she proceeded to explore the girl's cavern, her fingers sliding up and down, occasionally applying pressure to the now-swollen nub beneath her fingertips. She could hear the low groan that escaped her girlfriend's lips before she was pulled into a deep kiss, the heat in the room suddenly rising as the feeling of her partner's tongue across her lips further sparked an all too familiar coil of pleasure in the pit of her stomach._

 _Their tongues were quick to become entangled with one another, and she could feel her girlfriend's fingers move from the back of her head, slowly cradling her face on either side as they became lost in one another. Her fingers traced around the girl's more than ready entrance one more, and she pulled away from their searing embrace for just a split second, staring into her lover's eye as though waiting to be granted silent permission. It only took one glance, and in that single gaze she could feel her entire body share in the lust of which her lover seemed to radiate._

 _Not wasting another second, she gently began to slip her fingers into her girlfriend, adjusting them ever so slightly with a twist and a tenuous curl to make the girl beneath her arch her lower back in response. She felt the girl's hips thrust and grind in an upward fashion as though there was an overwhelming thirst to be completely full. The eagerness of her girlfriend only spurred her actions more, and she was quick to respond to the thrusts, matching them as she pumped her fingers deeper inside while leaning forward again, attaching her lips to the pulse point in her lover's neck. Her movements were still tentative though, so as to not shy away from the movements that had sparked such a strong reaction to begin with._

" _Fuck," she could hear the girl below her whimper passionately. Her partner let out a shaky breath as she applied increased pressure to the girl's core; her knuckle's coming close to meeting her girlfriend's warm cavern. "Yes, right there."_

 _Her own lower body continued to rock against the girl's thigh, matching the rhythm thrust for thrust as though it had been rehearsed a million times before. She could feel the girl's breasts pressed against her own as her lover's back arched higher and higher with pleasure. As her gaze settled on the girl below her, she moved her thumb to circle her girlfriend's clit, watching her eyes darken with desire in response to the increased pressure she'd continued to apply._

" _Oh. Oh, god," the girl below her groaned, her breath labored as she bit down on her lower lip in hopes that it would allow her to ride the pleasurable feeling out even longer._

 _It was obvious what was to come next. Darkened eyes began to glaze over, eyebrows scrunching together as her mouth opened up into an 'o' shape, nothing but the sound of hitched breaths coming out._

 _Closer._

 _Legs attempted to clench closed as fingernails dug into her back, the gestures silently screaming for more. Drops of sweat fell from her forehead as she thrust harder and faster than she ever had before._

 _So close._

 _Eyes rolled back as they fluttered shut, the walls of her lover's core constricting in timing to each and every one of her thrusts._

 _Almost there._

 _The sound of her girlfriend's uncontrollable moans filling her ears._

" _Yes. Oh god, yes. I'm about to – I think I'm gonna c—"_

Emily's eyes snapped open, her body drenched in sweat as she panted heavily. Her pulse raced as she tried to catch her breath, unable to control the throbbing in between her legs as her mind flashed back to the dream she just had, growing more and more turned on upon recalling the memory. Almost immediately she turned over in search of her girlfriend, the feeling of lust and desire to continue her dream in real life taking control of her body. But her actions were quick to come to a halt upon realizing that the other side of her bed was empty, and Spencer was nowhere in sight.

"What the…" Emily muttered out, placing her hand over Spencer's side of the bed to see that it was cold. She had to have been gone for quite a while now. Her eyes travelled over the empty spot, and upon doing so they caught notice of a folded piece of paper on the nightstand directly beside the bed. Emily cocked an eyebrow as she reached across the bed to where the paper lay, picking it up and unfolding the note so that she could read it.

 _Got up early so that I could get a workout in today. You looked too beautiful to wake up, so I let you sleep in. I'll see you after class, and good luck today. Love you, gorgeous._

 _\- Spence xoxo_

Normally a note like that would have had Emily bursting with adoration at how sweet and caring her girlfriend was. And on any other day, Emily would have taken Spencer's pillow and laid back in bed, cuddling with it in order to allow the girl's scent to fill her nostrils. But instead, her eyes couldn't help but flutter closed as she bit down on her lower lip, her mind filling with thoughts of Spencer working out. Her muscles bulging in all of the right places throughout every single exercise that she did; sweat dripping down her glistening body. _What I would give to run my hands all over her._

Emily's eyes snapped back open as she tried her hardest to push away the rampant thoughts filling her mind. Only then did she realize that her hand had unconsciously begun to make its way into her own underwear. She bit her lip, considering her actions for a moment. Though she and Spencer didn't have any kind of 'no masturbation' policy in place, it was still more or less frowned upon. Typically neither girl felt it necessary to have to satisfy themselves when they had the other more than willing to do so. But in that moment, Emily didn't know if she had the willpower to wait.

She clenched her fists together, her toes curled as she tried to suppress the urge with every single part of her body; but her mind wouldn't stop running. Flashes of Spencer's naked body appeared in her mind; the girl's smooth and silky skin pressed against her own, the sound of her moan just as she was about to fall over the edge in completely and utter satisfaction. Emily let out an unstable breath, and her hand once again began to travel down her body when a sudden loud ringing noise interrupted her journey.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Emily muttered out while reaching for her phone and harshly grabbing it out of frustration. And as her gaze met the screen, her eyes bulged out in reaction to seeing what the time was. "Fuck!"

It was a mystery to her how she managed to sleep though her other alarms, but the curiosity was fleeting as she began to panic at the thought of having only 15 minutes to be on campus and in her Sociology class for a quiz. In a rapid pace, she threw her blankets off of her body and sat up, her body almost peeling off of the dampened sheets that she had seemed to sweat through in her aroused dream state. And for a split second, she genuinely considered skipping her test in order to finish what her thoughts had started. After all, the quiz was only worth 5% of her overall grade, and she was already getting an A in the class anyways. _Would it really make a difference whether or not I took it?_ No. She wasn't going to miss class just so that she could give herself a little bit of relief. Finally after a brief internal debate, Emily was able to muster up enough self-control to get out of bed. Unfortunately, her release would have to wait.

* * *

The massive lecture hall in which Emily's sociology class took place was large enough to seat over 200 people. However, even with such a vast amount of area Emily couldn't help but feel her walls closing in while sat in her desk, staring at the quiz in front of her. Her head was leaned against her propped elbow, her left leg shaking rampantly as she flicked a pencil in between her thumb and index finger. She swallowed harshly against the dry feeling that overwhelmed her throat – a result of her quick and uneven pace in breath – and then glanced up at the clock that hung in the corner of the classroom.

 _11:17_.

Her mind fought as hard as it could to try and process the words that were on the sheet in front of her, but it was as though her thoughts had been invaded by the same thing that had enveloped them ever since she woke up. _Spencer._ She shook her head, putting the end of her pencil between her lips – a habit she'd recently developed whenever she found herself getting anxious. _Come on, Emily. Snap out of it and focus._ Her eyes centered in on the paper in front of her, and she ran over the question in her mind for the umpteenth time.

 _Which of these changes did not occur during the 'sexual revolution' of the 1960s?_

 _a) the availability of oral contraception_

 _b) the recognition of Spencer's sexual pleasure_

Emily shook her head, realizing that her mind was definitely playing tricks on her at that point. Letting out a frustrated sigh she looked over the question once more, quickly circling the first answer that stood out to her before moving onto the next one. Or, at least she attempted to. But again her mind couldn't help but fixate on the most impure of thoughts, the focal point of each and every one being Spencer Hastings. She imagined running her lips along every inch and crevice of Spencer's perfect body, feeling the brunette's long, slender fingers running through her hair and gentling tugging at it as she writhed underneath Emily in complete arousal. Her heavy breaths against Emily's skin, quickening as the swimmer moved against her fast and hard.

Once again Emily found herself snapping back into reality, her teeth now biting down against the end of the pencil, which she had again placed between her teeth. She couldn't take it anymore. Emily glanced up at the clock once again.

 _11:29._

She knew that Spencer would be at home studying for her LSATs, as she had been doing every Friday afternoon for the past month. _Fuck it._ Emily stood from her seat and quickly gathered her belongings before scurrying towards the door, arbitrarily leaving her barely filled out test on her professor's desk as she passed it on the way out.

Stride after stride Emily rushed out of the school, paying no mind to anything in her surroundings as her mind focused on one thing, and one thing only; her destination. As soon as she was out the door she broke out into a full sprint to her car, concentrating only on the goal at hand. Barely sparing any regard to her surroundings, she hastily pulled out of her parking spot and sped out of the lot. The only thing on her mind at that point was getting home to Spencer and finishing her unsettled business from earlier that morning. She wouldn't rest – she _couldn't_ rest until she finally scratched that itch.

On any other day it would have been approximately a 10-minute drive from Columbia University's campus to Emily's house. But on that day specifically, even with the New York traffic Emily managed to make it back in just over 7. She parked haphazardly, not even bothering to take her backpack out of the car as she exited the car, running to the entrance of her building. Once inside, Emily immediately headed for the stairwell, taking the steps two at a time until she reached her floor and frantically made her way to the door of the condo. Emily quickly stuck her key in the door and hurriedly walked inside, barely waiting for it to close behind her before she began to make her way through the condo in search of her girlfriend.

"Spencer?" Emily called out while walking down the main hallway, taking a quick glance in any open doorway to make sure that she didn't accidentally miss the girl. Reaching the end of the hallway, she could hear what she assumed to be the sound of the television coming from the living room. _Jackpot._ She bit down on her lower lip and her eyes squinted with lust as she followed the sound of the noise toward the living room where she could see Spencer peacefully sitting on the couch from the doorway. Emily's sights narrowed in on the beautiful girl in front of her, and she excitedly made her way over to Spencer. _Finally_ , she would get to taste what she had been craving all day. "Spence, I—"

"Hey Em!" a voice called out, stopping Emily dead in her tracks and dissipating the apparent tunnel vision she had set on her girlfriend. Her head snapped to her right, which was where the voice had come from, and her eyes fell upon Aria and Hanna who were both sitting on the couch directly adjacent to the one Spencer was on.

"Uh… Hi," Emily responded stoically, her eyes furrowing in irritation of their presence. "What are you guys doing here?"

As Emily stared down her two best friends, she saw Spencer in her peripheral vision, standing up from her chair and walking over to her. Once close enough, Spencer threw her arms around Emily's neck, placing a soft kiss on her jaw.

"You're home early. I missed you," Spencer whispered out before nuzzling her face into the crook of Emily's neck, humming in appreciation. "Aria's in town, so we were all gonna go for lunch once you came home. Didn't you get my text?"

And as much as Emily tried to pay attention to her girlfriend's words, all she could do was focus on the feeling of Spencer's nearly bare body pressed against her side. Emily hungrily licked her lips while silently praising whatever force of nature was responsible for Spencer's choice in attire that very moment; crop tops and short shorts _definitely_ did Spencer's body justice. Her eyes briefly shifted over to Hanna and Aria who were looking up at the couple, and Emily promptly reached into her pocket, pulled out a few 20-dollar bills, and then tossed them on the table in front of them.

"We won't be able to do lunch because there's something we have to take care of, but you two can go, on me. We'll meet up later for dinner," Emily instructed the two girls whose faces began to noticeably twist in confusion. She felt Emily's head shift off of her shoulder, and from her side-view she knew that Spencer too was staring at her with slight perplexity. But to her surprise, Spencer didn't question Emily's words. Rather, she stood silently, waiting to hear an explanation.

"Well is it gonna take long? I mean, we can just wait for you two," Aria offered politely. And while the gesture was kind, it took all of Emily's willpower to not roll her eyes.

"Uhm, I can't say for sure but," her voice began to trail off as she felt Spencer's fingers begin to lightly trace the skin of her shoulder, her breasts pressed against the side of Emily's body as she tightened her grip around the girl. It was as though Spencer knew exactly what Emily's intentions were, and she as teasing her for it. Emily squirmed in her stance and took a deep breath to try and collect herself. "I'm not positive, but if I had to guess, at least a couple of hours."

"Well I mean we're in no rush, Em. We can wait here," Hanna added to Aria's suggestion. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary either, as both girls had spent enough time in Emily and Spencer's apartment that they each had their own key. But in that moment, all Emily could do was clench her jaw in frustration at the fact. Hanna leaned over to where her purse was resting and she lifted it onto her lap as she began to rummage through it. "I need to work on a few things for my design class anyways, and Aria would be the perfect critique."

"Oh that sounds like fun, count me—"

"Okay! I'm just gonna interrupt that idea and level with you here," Emily finally jumped in, putting a stop to Hanna and Aria's rambling. "In about ten seconds I'm going to take Spencer into our room where we are going to have sex," she blurted out, her surprising words earning her looks of shock from her two friends. But at that point, Emily could not have cared less. "Yes, we will be loud. Yes, it will be amazing. Yes, we will probably take at least two hours, and no; at this point I don't care whether or not you're in the house to hear it because ever since I woke up I haven't been able to get this girl—" her rant briefly paused as she spared a look to Spencer who she could see was now looking at her slightly wide-eyed while also sporting a cheeky grin. "—out of my head. So you two can either go for lunch, or stick around, or work on whatever. Either way, you know where we'll be."

And without even bothering to give Aria or Hanna another second to respond, Emily slid her hand down Spencer's arm, intertwining their fingers together. She gently tugged the girl along, leading them up the stairs and to their bedroom, rushing both of them inside.

"Baby, what has gotten into—" Spencer began only to be cut off by Emily's lips crashing into hers, the swimmer slamming the door shut and pinning her girlfriend's body against it with her own. Her hands frantically ran up Spencer's already half-naked torso and then back down the skin of her exposed arms, interlocking their fingers together so that she could lift Spencer's arms up, pinning them over the girl's head. She ran frantic kisses along Spencer's neck, all the way up to her jaw, and the sound of her girlfriend's loud panting was like music to her ears. Emily moved her lips to Spencer's, capturing them in a sloppy yet heated kiss that caused Spencer to tighten her grip on their interlocked fingers as thrust her torso forward and into Emily's body.

"God, I've been wanting this all day," Emily whispered in a husky tone once she pulled away from Spencer's mouth. She released her lock on Spencer's arms, joining their lips together again while allowing her own to drop down to the brunette's waist so that she could smoothly lift the girl's legs and wrap them around her own torso, which kept Spencer pinned against the wall, their two cores nearly pressed against each other. "I couldn't get you out of my mind. All I could think about was how badly I want you."

Her voice was thick and laced with desire for the girl in front of her. She moved her mouth to Spencer's pulse point, sucking on it while she felt Spencer's hands become entangled in her hair, her fingers lightly tugging on it.

"And I couldn't wait to get you in here, and feel your skin on mine," Emily murmured, her hands slowly made their way up the bare skin of Spencer's thighs towards the hem of her shirt. "I could almost hear the sound of you moaning, like when I touch you in just the right spot."

Her hands slipped under Spencer's shirt to where she was met with the pleasant surprise of the girl's lack of bra. Spencer let out a soft whimper as she felt Emily's soft hands run over her supple breasts, taking her nipples in between her fingers and lightly squeezing them. Their mouths joined together once more in a heated embrace, and Spencer was quick to slip her tongue between the girl's lips, exploring the wet cavern. And while their tongues engaged in tempestuous battle, their grips on one another couldn't help but increase too; Emily squeezing her girlfriend's breasts once more while Spencer clenched fistfuls of Emily's hair in between her fingers.

"Bed. Now," Spencer demanded, and the second their eyes met, Emily could see her girlfriend's normally light brown eyes darken with desire. This was what she had been waiting all day for. It was passion. It was lust. It was a craving. She was craving every part of her lover, and she wouldn't stop until she was fulfilled.

Emily loosened her grasp on Spencer's breasts, the brunette whimpering ever so slightly upon the sudden loss of contact. She moved her hands back underneath Spencer's thighs, supporting the girl's weight as she was still suspended in the air, her legs wrapped tightly around Emily's torso. In a swift motion, Emily attached their lips together once again while pulling them away from the door and to their bed where the two girls collapsed, Emily falling directly in between Spencer's legs. The new position sparked even more arousal in the swimmer who suddenly felt like both she and Spencer were wearing far too much clothing.

"Fuck it, I'll buy you a new one," was all Emily could get out before her hands grabbed hold of the only fabric covering her girlfriend's upper body and ripped it off of her in an animalistic fashion. Spencer's eyes widened with desire, and under any other circumstance she probably would have scolded Emily for her actions. But she could see the way her girlfriend was eyeing her body, and she could feel her core pulsating at the sight of Emily so drunk with desire. Needless to say in that moment, the least of her concerns was a ripped shirt.

Emily lurched forward, dragging her lips along Spencer's jawline as she began to place wet kisses on the brunette's skin. Her mouth moved languidly from her jaw down to her neck, her tongue swiping across Spencer's collarbone where she could feel the brunette's breath hitch with anticipation. She continued her journey south as her mouth moved to Spencer's chest region, and a half-smile came across Emily's face upon realization of her next destination. Spencer must have foreseen the exact same thing, because almost simultaneously her hands moved into Emily's raven locks as the girl dragged her tongue towards Spencer's right breast, capturing the skin between her lips and sucking, hard.

"Mm, that feels so good," Spencer moaned out, one hand remaining in her hair while the other travelled down her lover's neck where it was met with the coarse feeling of fabric. She let out a growl at the offending fabric, and it didn't take long for Emily to answer her silent plea as she pulled her mouth away from Spencer's chest for a brief second, slipping off her shirt along with the bra that was underneath it. After doing so, she quickly moved back to her original position, only this time Emily found purchase with Spencer's left breast, swirling her tongue around its nipple while she allowed her hand to grab hold of the other one, twisting it between her fingertips.

Spencer let out a shallow groan; sliding her hands up and down Emily's now bare back as her fingernails lightly dug into the skin beneath it. She could feel a pool of arousal building in her core, begging to be unleashed. Her body was aching with desire for the beautiful girl that was attached to her, and the more Emily nibbled and sucked on her skin, the less control Spencer felt she was able to maintain. She felt Emily's teeth graze over her nipple, and the unexpected sharp pain from the swimmer lightly biting down on it was enough to make Spencer thrust her body forward, her core seeking any form of release at that point.

"Em, I—" Spencer began, only to have her voice trail out into a soft moan. The pace of her breaths increased, and she dug her nails deeper into Emily's back as she could feel the girl's mouth shift off of her breast, her tongue dragging down the centre of her abdomen. Emily took her time when coming along Spencer's stomach; she loved the feeling of the girl's muscles clenching beneath her lips with every harsh breath that her girlfriend took. "Baby, I need you. God, I need you so much right now."

Emily paused her actions momentarily and looked up from her spot on Spencer's lower abdomen, the two locking eyes as Emily coyly smirked at the girl. She moved her hands to the waistband of Spencer's shorts, using one of them to unbutton the girl's jeans while the other traced patterns along her tanned skin. And once her pants came undone, Emily eagerly curled her fingers beneath the waistband of both her shorts and her panties, pulling them down in one swift motion.

Her body followed the rest of her motions, and once Spencer's underwear came off Emily was met with the sight of Spencer's wet core. She swallowed thickly, and her mouth salivated at what was in front of her as she could now feel her own core aching with passion. Leaning forward ever so slightly, Emily breathed in her girlfriend's scent and she couldn't help but let out a gluttonous moan, biting her lip with excitement. And if she hadn't known any better, Emily might have spectated that she had never seen Spencer more _ready_ for her in her life.

She looked up at Spencer whose eyes were now hooded with desire, and the look alone granted her silent permission to proceed with her actions. So she slowly brought her mouth to Spencer's core, hovering just above it where she could feel the het radiating onto her face before using the index and middle fingers of her left hand to separate her folds, which allowed her to flatten her tongue against Spencer's entrance, dragging it all the way up to the girl's throbbing clit. And upon initial contact, Emily can't help but hum against Spencer's wet cave because _fuck. She tastes so. Good._

Spencer let out a shaky breath, her hands moving straight into Emily's hair as she tugged lightly while biting down hard on her own bottom lip. Because even though they had been together for over what seemed like forever now, it seemed like each time they did this dance Emily's magical tongue only got better and better.

"Oh, _god._ Em," Spencer breathed out, her eyes rolling back with pleasure as she felt Emily's warm, silky tongue gliding smoothly between her folds. The coil of arousal that was already building in the pit of her stomach was only multiplying, and she could feel the fire radiate throughout her body as she arched her back in response to her girlfriend expert tongue. She could hear the slurping noise that came from below her as Emily fervently lapped up the juices that were dripping down her soaking core. Emily looked up at Spencer from her position between the brunette's legs, a proud smirk on her face as the heavy panting that came from Spencer only spurred her actions even more. Spencer hardly had a moment to take her next breath before feeling Emily's fingers slide through her juices and gently penetrating her entrance.

Spencer gasped for air at the sudden contact and as much as she tried to inhale, in that moment she was convinced that even the most oxygen in the world wouldn't be enough for her. Her hands moved from around Emily's hair and brought them up by her head where she clenched her fingernails into the bed sheets instead, tightly squeezing at them as she tried to somewhat maintain her composure. But she found it particularly hard to do so as she felt Emily's fingers pump and twist inside of her while the swimmer suddenly latched onto her clit, sucking hard.

" _Fuck, Em. Oh God,"_ Spencer choked out, her mouth dropping open as she could feel the coil of heat inside of her rising more and more. She could feel the ache in her lungs as she gasped out over and over, matching every thrust and curl that Emily elicited. And even though her body burned with lust, a thin layer of sweat covering her now naked body, Spencer didn't care because it felt so damn good. She could feel Emily's fingers readjusting inside of her, and just when Spencer didn't think the overwhelming sensation of pleasure could get any better, Emily's fingers tapped _that_ spot, eliciting a load moan as Spencer thrust her body harshly into her girlfriend. "Oh, _fuck, Em._ Right _there."_

Her hips arched up, and Emily happily complied to her girlfriend's every command, pumping her fingers into Spencer's body deeper and deeper, hitting the girl's g-spot each and every time. She could feel the brunette's legs begin to tighten around her, and it seemed as though each and every thrust that Emily made was matched by Spencer with equal force, her hand colliding with the brunette's _everything_. Emily bit down on her lower lip, knowing full well what was about to come just from the way her girlfriend's face contorted with pleasure. And it was just like in her dream, only better because it was real.

Emily pulled her face away from Spencer's centre and moved up the girl's body enough so that she could look into her girlfriend's eyes, and she could see that her girlfriend was struggling to maintain eye contact, much less keep her eyes open in general as they became heavy due to the near-paralyzing satisfaction she had been exposed to. And as Emily moved her thumb towards Spencer's clit, circling it fiercely while continuing to pump in and out of the girl with everything she had, she knew she had her.

"Em, I'm gonna—" she paused, holding her breath in hopes of riding out the pleasurable feeling for a few seconds longer. "Oh, _fuck I'm—"_

Like clockwork Spencer's face scrunched up, her mouth opening although nothing came out but the sound of her shaky and unstable panting. Her toes curled with pleasure as they began to constrict against Emily's body, and her hands untangled from the bed sheet, immediately moving around her girlfriend's body so that she could dig her fingernails into her lover's tanned skin. She lurched forward, struggling to let out a moan as she wrapped her arms fully around Emily's body like she was holding on for dear life. Her eyes snapped shut and the moment her naked body collided with Emily's, the walls of her core constricted around her lover's fingers while she called out Emily's name, finally toppling over the edge.

Spencer collapsed onto her back, heavily panting as she attempted to catch her breath, only barely successful. Her eyes remained shut, and she had a hard time even just comprehending her surroundings. She could hear the sound of Emily shuffling around, but in that moment Spencer was too focused on her breathing to pay any regard to what her girlfriend was doing. That was, of course, until she felt Emily's fingers slide through her slick heat once again, causing Spencer to whimper out as her core was still overly sensitive, having not yet fully come down from her high.

"Em, baby just— _fuck,"_ Spencer tried to mumble out. But her attempt was short lived because her body seemed to have a mind of its own, and it always gave into Emily's touch. She felt Emily's hands run up her abdomen once again, the girl's lips trailing not far behind until their mouths met in a slow, sensual kiss. Spencer immediately tilted her head, needing to deepen it as she slipped her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth. She was more than convinced that her core hadn't stopped dripping, and from the feel of it, it wasn't going to stop any time soon. At least, not if Emily had any say in the matter. "Em," she moaned out once more after breaking the kiss. And though she wanted to tell her girlfriend to give her a second so that she could catch her breath, the rest of her body was hungry for more.

Their lips collided once more, Emily's tongue curling into Spencer's as she allowed it to explore the wet cove. She couldn't help but smirk, knowing that she still had her girlfriend riled up and ready for more. Emily dropped one of her hands down to Spencer's thigh, once more running her hand towards Spencer's centre, allowing her to slide her fingers through the heated folds. She grinned excitedly knowing that Spencer wouldn't anticipate her next move, and she shuffled her body so that she was properly sat in between Spencer's legs once again. Noticing that Spencer's eyes were closed, Emily looked down at the extra appendage she had managed to slip on while her girlfriend was stuck in her stupor of pleasure, and bit her lip eagerly.

Leaning forward, Emily hovered the bright purple strap on front of her girlfriend's vaginal lips, and she looked up to lock her eyes on Spencer while slowly thrusting her hips forward, the object now slipping through the girl's folds for the first time that evening. She watched as Spencer's eyes immediately snapped open, and Emily couldn't help but bite her lower lip with desire as she watched the positive response that Spencer gave to the foreign object.

Spencer's hips thrust into the faux cock, and she lurched her body forward just enough so that her arms could wrap around Emily's neck, pulling her down and into a kiss. She moaned into it, loving the feeling of Emily's breasts against her own, their bodies writhing together while the foreign object remained pressed into her core. And it only took a split moment between the two breaking their kiss for Spencer to convey her desire for more.

Emily happily complied, and in an instant she moved her hand to the strap on, slowly moving it down from against Spencer's clit and towards the brunette's entrance. She spared her lover a final glance and then proceeded to rock forward gently, allowing the tip of the offending object to be enveloped by the tight warmth of Spencer's more than ready entrance. Watching her girlfriend's body as it welcomed the strap on caused Emily's body to set afire internally, and she let out a groan that was quickly muffled when she pressed her lips against Spencer's while pushing her torso deeper inside of her girlfriend. Spencer arched her body, her breasts pressing even harder into Emily's as though silently begging for more.

And as their kiss broke, Emily rested her forehead against Spencer's, wanting and needing to lock eyes with the girl beneath her as they basked in the intimate embrace. Emily groaned out heavily and she brought her hands up so that they rested on either side of Spencer's head, sinking deeper into Spencer until her thighs became flush against her lover's skin, Spencer's body enveloping the faux cock completely. The surprising contact caught Emily by surprise and she let out a light gasp, the warm feeling in the pit of her stomach only increasing at the thought of the full 7-inches she had just buried inside of her girlfriend.

"You are so fucking sexy," Emily whispered, her voice heavy with lust for the beautiful girl below her. "So. Fucking. Sexy."

Finding it hard to resist any longer, Emily slowly began to rock her hips against Spencer, her breath hitching ever so slightly as she felt the girl's legs curl around her torso out of a fervent need to prolong every single thrust, making them deeper and even more satisfying. Their eyes stayed locked, and Emily pulled her torso back almost all the way before slamming back inside of her girlfriend and earning a loud moan escape Spencer's lips.

"Ugh, Em. More baby, I need more," Spencer begged, biting down on her lower lip in satisfaction.

The sound was enough to spark Emily's animalistic urges, and without hesitation she began to rock in and out of the girl's body, their legs slapping together with each and every thrust. She could tell that Spencer was already close to the edge due to her loud moaning along with her fingertips digging into the bed sheets. It only made Emily want to see her lover reach her euphoric state even more causing her to pick up the pace, her thrusts becoming frantic as she pressed herself deeper and closer through each and every motion until once again hitting the _perfect_ spot.

Suddenly, Emily felt Spencer's ankles unlock from their place around her torso, and it only took the brunette a split second to flip them over so that she was now riding her girlfriend, the faux cock still buried deep inside of her. Emily groaned out, loving how much of each and every thrust she felt against her own clit the more Spencer ground down on her body. And upon adjusting to the new position, it only took a few moments for Spencer's pleasure to reach her boiling point, letting an airy moan escape her lips as she placed her hands against Emily's abdomen, holding her in place.

"Close, Em. So close," Spencer husked out, her eyes closing as her mouth dropped open to let out her heavy panting in response to Emily frantically grinding into her faster and deeper. A crease formed in between the brunette's eyebrows, her grip on Emily's abdomen tightening even more. And all it took was one final rock of her hips to make the coil in Spencer's lower abdomen snap for the second time that afternoon, her body shaking with pleasure as he began to ride out her second orgasm. "F-f-fuck, Em. _Yes!_ "

Spencer's entire body convulsed as her arms gave out, the intensity of the pleasure draining any and all of her energy as she all but collapsed on top of her lover's body. But Emily wasn't done just yet. The pressure building inside of Emily was beginning to peak, and she wanting nothing more than to share her own impending release with the girl on top of her. Without giving her more than a few seconds to recompose herself, Emily flipped them over one more time as she picked up her thrusts once more.

"Oh g—Em, I ca—" Spencer groaned out, her words borderline jumbled as she found herself barely able to form a complete sentence anymore. "I c— _fuck_ ," she continued, and while she wanted to tell Emily that she needed a few minutes of rest, the girl's movements were already so fluid against her that she could rapidly feel her third orgasm brimming.

It wasn't something that happened often, and the thought of it was enough to heat Emily's entire body with pleasure. She already found it impressive how fast Spencer usually seemed to be able to bounce back post-orgasm, and all she wanted to do was turn her girlfriend into a pile of Jell-O beneath her.

Emily brought her hands up to Spencer's, interlocking their fingers together as she pinned them on either side of the brunette's head, bucking her torso into Spencer again and again. She leaned forward, dragging her tongue along the girl's collarbone as she took in the salty taste of the sweat that covered Spencer's body. Her lips moved up and along Spencer's jawline, dragging them to the girl's lips and connecting them together. And not a second after their tongues infused together, Emily dropped one of her hands down to Spencer's core, rubbing her thumb along the girl's clit while continuing to thrust into her partner. The sudden movement sent shockwaves throughout Spencer's body and the girl cried out loudly with pleasure.

The swimmer was close, sparks of pleasure surging throughout her entire body. Her abdominal muscles flexed with each and every thrust into her girlfriend, her core aching with desire as she watched Spencer's face scrunch up. _Just a little more._ Her hips continued to rotate as they rolled forward, the skin of her thighs sticking to Spencer's while her thumb pressed harder into the brunette's clit.

"Fu—Em, I, s-so c-close," Spencer groaned as Emily dragged her torso back slowly before slamming back into Spencer. She repeated the movement once, and then again, and then once more until she felt Spencer bring her legs up so that she could pull Emily flush against her. And the pressure of both of their sexes pushed against the strap on was enough to send both girl's spiralling into an orgasm, their bodies entangled with one another as their moans combined in a loud uproar of satisfaction.

Emily's entire body shook as she came hard, the result of a build up that she'd been holding onto since she had woken up this morning. Her body collapsed on top of Spencer who was a pile of mush, her limbs physically unable to make any movement. The two girls lay in silence, both trying to regain at least a speck of their composure, but neither achieving so as they were too far gone. With her last ounce of strength, Emily pulled the faux cock out of Spencer, sliding off the strap on and tossing it on the floor haphazardly before finding purchase in her lover's arms, cuddling up against her.

Spencer lazily turned her head in Emily's direction, and without even opening her eyes she placed a sloppy kiss on top of Emily's forehead before letting out a shaky and still unstable sigh.

"I don't even know _what_ that was," Spencer mumbled out, pausing to take in a few breaths before continuing. "And I'm definitely not complaining because _fuck_ , we should do that more often," she suggested, feeling Emily's body shake with laughter against her. She dragged her lips from Emily's forehead down to the girl's lips, capturing them in a quick, soft kiss before pulling away, both of their eyes fluttering open ever so slightly. "I love you."

"I love you too, beautiful," Emily whispered as she ran her arm across Spencer's torso and pulled herself even closer into her girlfriend's body, the two drifting off together in complete and utter _bliss._

 **And there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed, and if you ever have any other requests you'd like to throw my way, feel free to do so. I'll try and get them done to the best of my ability (: Thank you for reading, love you all.**

 **Oh, and a HUGE congratulations to any of my American readers for your country finally legalizing same-sex marriage! Historical, groundbreaking, and wonderful to see love win in your country. Much love from your northern neighbours (:**


End file.
